Blue Man Cult
What was the Blue Man Cult? The Blue Man Cult was a roleplaying arc in the Legends of Roflgator from the end of May to early-mid June 2018 when Roflgator built his first VRChat map named The Lair. There have been some recurring comebacks to the arc featuring Red Man, the antithesis of Blue Man. Description The Blue Man cult was like every other typical popup religious organization. It offered seeking prospects a meaning and purpose to life. They typically pop up out of nowhere with a prolific and charismatic leader offering divine blessings in exchange for monetary offerings. Open your wallet and pray and you will receive endless promises of blessings, prayers and prosperity. Vince who is blessed with the blueness of skin, was selected as the holy preacher on May 28th. He offers blessings and healing to members of the Blue Mans congregation. Unlike lesser religions before Blue Man praying does not involve kneeling, prostrating or lying on the ground in submission. The true way to pray in Blue Mans honor is to stand rigid still with both arms out - forming the letter T with your body. The arch nemesis of "Blue Man" is "Red Man" that appears upside down. Examples of Blue Mans blessings Kenzokuk's blessing The actual Blue Man does not give out blessings lightly, one of the few witnesses and recipients of the prophetic Blue Mans blessings is Kenzokuk who was turned into an anime boy on May 28th. AJLiddell's blessing The great AJLiddell was seeking a cure from his red Tomato Disease and was cured thanks to Blue Mans blessing. Shrimp's blessing The absent minded Shrimp was turned into an anime boy after receiving the blessing of blue man on June 1st. ) appears. "You have 7 days Roflgator..."']] The curse of Blue Man? Although the Blue Man was invented as a method to exploit people out of money strange unexplainable events began happening only days after its creation. Infections and curses affected its followers causing sudden transformations and reverse personality disorders. After inviting Arcadum to the sanctum of Blue Man he theorized that it's followers have infused parts of their souls into the effigy of Blue Man and given it reality through the act of worshiping. Eventually demons appeared and threatened Roflgator that he only had 7 days left. Following the 7 days signs of a Red Man started appearing. Ending the curse When the seven days were over on June 6th 2018 a demon summoned the cursed one to the [https://clips.twitch.tv/PunchyCarelessFloofM4xHeh Church of Scuff] When entering the church they met a mighty demon named "The one they call Craig". The demon told that the only way to lift the curse was to sacrifice someone close to the cursed one. Arcadum, being a close friend of Rob sacrificed himself in order to end the curse. By having NotValco smite him with his enchanted hammer Mjolnir he was able to temporarily gain enough power to defeat The one they call Craig. Having received Arcadums demonic blood previously, Sorry was infused with parts of his magic and was able to revive him again afterwards. Arcadum End Valco.jpg|NotValco smites Arcadum Arcadum End Valco2.jpg|Arcadum defeats The one they call Craig Arcadum End Valco5.jpg|Sorry revives Arcadum After the curse Although the roleplaying arc ended in June 2018 both 'Blue Man' and 'Red Man' have made occasional reappearances on Roflgators and others streams as Easter eggs. Roflgator July 30th Dreks Hotel 16.jpg|Drekwiz serves a Blue Man drink at his Hotel Derk Rofl Sept 2nd 4 The Keeper Blue Man Power source.jpg|The Keeper and Blue Man in the power room of The Golden Gator Sept 16th Golden Gator 23 Power Room Red man.jpg|Red Man in the power room of The Downtown Golden Gator Red Man Rising Red Man Rising was the devastation and ensuing chaos that took place on the streets of Bricktown on Oct 24th. It followed the escape of the captured avatar of Red Man, the antithesis of Blue Man. Links *[https://clips.twitch.tv/ScrumptiousTenuousFrogPeteZaroll Link to Video clip - Arcadum defeats the demon named The one they call Craig] *[https://clips.twitch.tv/PunchyCarelessFloofM4xHeh Link to Video clip - The Church of Scuff] Trivia * Out of character, Roflgator created the Blue Man by accident while working in Unity building his map the Lair of Roflgator. After placing a generic Blue character model he claimed nobody would remember Blue man. Contrary to his expectations his Twitch chat insisted and kept reviving the Blue Man meme and it was incorporated into the roleplay days after. * Roflgator would replace the chapel of Blue Man with a dungeon ("storage room") and his throne room on June 17th. The large effigy of Blue Man remains, dutifully T-posing behind the throne. Gallery Kenzokuk_Blessed_by_Blue_Man2.jpg|Kenzokuk receiving a blessing from Blue Man. Blue_man_blessing.jpg|The congregation queueing to receive Blue Mans blessing. AJLiddell Blue Man Prophet.jpg|AJLiddell assumes his prophet form and T-poses praising Blue Man Loading Man of Blue man.jpg|Loading acting as a nun of Blue Man banishing evil Blue Man Kyana Exorcised.jpg|Kyana exorcised RedManSigns.jpg|Arcadum notices signs of a Red Man... RedManSightings.jpg|Even more Red Man sightings! Blue Man Glass2.jpg|Blue Man through stained glass Jor Rilla throne Blue Man Roflgator Lair.jpg|Jor Rilla sits on the throne in front of the Blue Man statue in The Lair of Roflgator Category:Group Factions Category:Events Category:Legends of Roflgator